The Song Teller's Journey
by Legendofcloud
Summary: Kylan is tasked by Mother Aughra to retrieve the famous firca used by Gyr the Song Teller from the caves of Grot. He is joined by Naia, Brea, and a mysterious Grottan named Amri. Will Kylan be able to overcome his self doubt and find the key to fighting the Darkness? (Takes place after episode 10 and contains slight spoilers from the books)


Nightfall started to drift over the site of the battle that the gelflings endured only hours before. The site where the seven clans–together for the first time in many trine—now celebrated their small victory over the Skeksis. Spritons drinking with Stonewoods, Grottans sharing stories of their lives in the caves with the Vaprans, Sifans telling colorful tales of their adventures on the seas to the Drenchens, even the sand-dwelling Dousans were engaged in lively conversations with other clans.

Kylan sat away from hustle and bustle of the celebration, taking it all in as he spread out his scroll on the flat ground in front of him. It had been a while since he had time to dream-etch his journey with the resistance. No matter how much he longed to join in with everyone else, he knew the scene in front of him was worth remembering for trines to come.

He thought about the ceremony for the fallen All-Maudra, the lighting of the seven fires, the death of The Hunter, and the retreat of the Skeksis. If the words in front of him weren't etched from his own memories, he would never believe that these events really happened, much less that he would be there to witness them.  
Before he ran away from Sami Thicket, Kylan never saw himself as any worth to his clan or himself. He couldn't even throw a bola properly. It was Naia and his other friends that showed him that he was worth much more than he could ever imagine. They showed him that he was "Wise Kylan" and that his song telling (and broth making skills) could help people.

"Kylan!"

The Spriton jumped up and fell backward, hitting the back of his head onto the ground.

"Oh, Kylan, I'm sorry!"

Kylan opened his eyes and saw Brea looking over him with guilty amber eyes.

"Brea, we really need to stop meeting like this," Kylan groaned. He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

The young Vapran princess sat beside him, "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

His face grew red, looking everywhere…for me?

"We can't find Deet or Rian either," she continued when he didn't answer.

Oh, of course, not just for me. Kylan picked up his scroll and leaned it towards Brea.

"I've been dream-etching."

Brea looked over his etchings in awe, "Is this all about the resistance?"

Kylan nodded. "I've been documenting everything since I left Sami Thicket."

"You should share this with all the Gelfling, Kylan! I would love to read it when you're done."

The Song Teller was surprised by the princess's enthusiasm for his etchings. No one had really expressed any interest in them before.

"I actually have a journal of my own," Brea said she pulled a journal out of her sleeve and handed it to him.

Kylan had seen her with the journal before but never thought more of it.

"Is it okay if—"

"Yes, please, go ahead!"

He flipped through the first few pages and saw various symbols and drawings. They were colorful, the detailing better than any books he had ever had the chance to read. There were sketches of the Crystal Castle, clan symbols, and even Mother Aughra.

"Brea," he paused, thinking of how to describe the sketches, "these are beautiful."

"Thank you, my mother tasked me with being the scholar among my sisters. These were all inspired by the books I've read in the library of Ha'rar."

He continued to flip through her journal, admiring all the colors Brea took to the time to incorporate. Kylan never really thought much of the princesses of the Vapra clan before he actually met them. However, he does remember some Spriton girls discussing them during clan dinners. They usually talked about how shiny their hair would be or the brilliant fabrics they would wear. But no one ever mentioned Tavra as being a fearless warrior or Brea having an interest in learning.

"I would really like to see the library some—"

Kylan was cut off by the boisterous voice of Mother Aughra.

"Gelfing, gather around! Thra has spoken."

He gave the journal back to Brea and quickly wrapped up his scroll. The two joined the other Gelfing, standing at the back of the group, awaiting the words of Aughra.

She stood in front of the Gelflings, her eye searching each of their faces. Kylan was confused when her eye seemed to settle on him. She raised her arm and pointed at him.

"You! The Song Teller from Sami Thicket."

All the Gelfling turned around to face Kylan, his face turning a deep shade of red. He heard whispers from who he presumed were from Spritons. Is that Kylan, one asked. What could Mother Aughra want with…him, another said in a bewildered voice.

"Ah, yes, Kylan the Wise. I believe that is your name," she said, not waiting for Kylan to answer. "Thra heard your song to the All-Maudra. But there is more for you to do and you cannot do it with your firca made of wood, yes?"

Kylan looked down at the firca that was hanging around his neck. She was right, it was made of wood. His father gave it to him when he was just a childling.

"You will go to the caves of Grot and retrieve the firca of Gyr the Song Teller. His will do well, yes. The song of the Heart of Thra can sing the hollow bone from a bell-bird wing."

The song of the heart of Thra can sing—what does that even mean, he thought. Kylan looked over to Brea, but she looked as confused as he was.

"You will understand later," Mother Aughra said as if she could read his mind, "but this you must do now."

A Gelfing from the Stonewood clan stood out in front of the clans, "with respect mother Aughra, the Stonewood clan has great song tellers that would be better suited for this task."

"The Sifa clan also has talented song tellers," a Sifan woman spoke up, "Gyr the Song Teller was of our clan, after all."

Kylan chewed on his lips, embarrassed by all the attention. They're right, he thought, there must be someone better to send.

He suddenly felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Naia was standing next to him, her other hand balled up in a fist.

Oh Naia, please don't. But "do not" did not exist in the Drenchen's vocabulary when it came to her friends.

"Kylan is a fine song teller," Naia roared, "and he's done more for the Gelfling than any of you have!"

"Naia is right!" Brea yelled from beside him.

Gurjin spoke up too, "Yeah, Kylan could out song tell all of you other song tellers."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Gurjin." Kylan whispered, his face growing even redder.

Mother Aughra cleared her throat, "Gelfing! Thra has spoken and we will listen."

Maudra Argot slowly walked towards the front of the Gelflings. A tall Grottan dressed in a cloak covering most of his face followed behind. "I will send Amri to guide the Spriton," the older Maudra announced.

Naia squeezed Kylan's shoulder, "I will go with you as well."

Brea put her hand on his other shoulder. "I've always wanted to see the Grottan caves—well not always, but I want to see them now. Deet spoke so highly of the glow moss!"

Kylan's friends continued to speak about the journey ahead, but Kylan tuned them all out. He has never felt so small with the weight of tomorrow's unknowns looming over him. 


End file.
